


In The Lonely Hour (I Need You)

by IndigoNight, RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: On A Wing and A Prayer [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Multimedia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wingfic, implied background Steve/Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/pseuds/IndigoNight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Relationships are hard. Friendships are hard. Sam and Steve are just doing their best.





	1. In The Lonely Hour (I Need You)

**Author's Note:**

> So delighted to be participating in Pod_Together yet again! I love this event and it's a delight to do every year.
> 
> You can enjoy this story in multimedia, audio only, or visual only forms.  
> The first chapter includes embedded audio and images.  
> The second chapter is an audio version, with everything voiced and supplemented by sound effects.  
> The third chapter includes a transcript of all audio parts. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy the story!

 

******* 

**Calling Cap PainInMyAss  
**

  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Lonely%20Hour,%20Call%20One.mp3)

 

*******

 

**Skype Connecting To Steve Rodgers  
**

  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Lonely%20Hour,%20Call%20Two.mp3)

 

*******

 

**One Missed Call from Cap PainInMyAss  
**

  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/In%20the%20Lonely%20Hour,%20Call%20Three.mp3)

 

*******

 

**Calling Cap PainInMyAss  
**

  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/In%20the%20Lonely%20Hour%20\(I%20Need%20You\),%20Call%20Four.mp3)

 

*******

 

**One Missed Call from Cap PainInMyAss  
**

  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/In%20the%20Lonely%20Hour%20\(I%20Need%20You\),%20Call%20Five.mp3)

 

*******

 

**Incoming Call from Cap PainInMyAss  
**

  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/In%20the%20Lonely%20Hour%20\(I%20Need%20You\),%20Call%20Six.mp3)

 

*******

 

*******

From: hammertime@stark.net

To: captrogers@stark.net; nromanov@stark.net; pizzadog69@stark.net; me@stark.net; bbanner@stark.net; mhill@stark.net; falconxoxo@stark.net

Subject: GRAND FESTIVITIES

 

HELLO COMRADES!

IN BELATED CELEBRATION OF THE MIDGARDIAN HOLIDAY FOR THE GIVING OF THANKS, WE INVITE YOU TO JOIN US AT OUR SECONDARY HOME IN PUENTE ANTIGUO FOR A GRAND FEAST! IT WILL TRULY BE A DAY TO REMEMBER!

 

******

 

**Calling Cap PainInMyAss  
**

  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/In%20the%20Lonely%20Hour%20\(I%20Need%20You\),%20Call%20Seven.mp3)

 

 

******

From: captrogers@stark.net

To: hammertime@stark.ne

Subject: RE: GRAND FESTIVITIES

 

Count me in. I promised Sam I’d bring some stuffing. Should I bring anything else?

 

P.S. Tell Loki, thanks.

Steve Rogers


	2. Full Podfic

**Title:** In the Lonely Hour (I Need You)  
**Length:** 16:35  
**Format:** MP3  & Streaming  


**Complete Podfic  
**

****

  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/In%20the%20Lonely%20Hour%20\(I%20Need%20You\).mp3)

[**Download File**](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/In%20the%20Lonely%20Hour%20\(I%20Need%20You\).mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save.)_


	3. Full Transcript

 

Sam: JARVIS, call Steve.

[phone ringing then connects]

Steve: Are you on your way?

Sam: … No. No, Steve, I’m not.

Steve: Well hurry up. [packing sounds? A zipper?] The intel is already four days old. We need to get there fast.

Sam: [several seconds of silence. Then tone somewhere between gentle and cautious] I’m in New Mexico.

Steve: Shit. I forgot. [loud outward breathing sound, sort of a huff] Well, I’ll just have to bring the jet by to pick you up. It’s not that far out of the way.

Sam: I’m sorry, man, but you’re on your own with this one. I’ve got… plans.

Steve: [a few beats of silence, then vaguely disapproving tone] So you’re really doing it.

Sam: [defensive] Yeah, I’m doing it.

Steve: And I can’t talk you out of it? I mean- [voice lowers a bit, more serious] it’s Loki. You are intentionally letting him do magic- permanent magic on you. Are you sure you shouldn’t… hold off a little longer?

Sam: [impatient and annoyed now] We’ve been planning this for a half a year now. It’s happening. You’re objections are noted, but yes, I’m doing it, and you can’t talk me out of it.

Steve: I guess there’s nothing else to say then.

[awkward silence]

Sam: Loki said it’ll take most of the day today, but if you really need me maybe tomorrow-

Steve: It’s fine. Forget it. I can handle it.

Sam: [sighs] Good luck. I really hope you find him. Keep me posted-

Steve: Yeah. Sure. [hangs up]

  
  


********

[skype dial tone]

Steve: Hey. Just a sec. [away from the mic come distant swearing sounds and a dog barking] Pizza… dog! P- just stop! Cut that out!

Sam: Uh, Steve? Are you okay? [more amused than concerned]

Steve: [more swearing, a bit of a scuffle, then settling down sounds, Steve slightly out of breath] Yup, I’m good. Everything’s fine.

Sam: … What the fuck was that? [sound of dog whining and panting from Steve’s side of the call] Redacted. What the fuck is that?

Steve: This is… Pizzadog. [tone somewhere between confused and bemused, making the last word sound sort of like a question]

Sam: [trying very hard not to laugh, and not necessarily succeeding] Pizzadog? Seriously? You got a dog, and you named him, not Pizza, no, because that would be too stupid, but Pizzadog? Is that in case he forgets what kind of animal he is?

Steve: [mock offended, but also trying not to laugh] I didn’t name him. He’s Clint’s, I’m just babysitting.

Sam: [snorting] Nevermind. Everything makes sense. Why are you babysitting Clint’s dog?

Steve: [sighs, slightly exasperated but also still amused] Because Clint stormed in here saying something about how I’m a sad-sack in need of companionship and friends- which, I do have friends, I mean, I have you.

Sam: [playing along] Yes, I can officially confirm, you do have at least one friend.

Steve: [narrows his eyes, you probably can’t convey that in audio, but he does] Yeah, anyway, he asked me to babysit his dog and I said yes. For some reason.

Sam: Probably because you are a sad-sack in need of companionship. And also because you’re a nice guy.

Steve: Yeah, one of the two. [voice goes pointed, but still playful] Did you actually need something?

Sam: [distracted, still laughing a bit] Oh, yeah. Did I leave my phone at the tower? I couldn’t find it in my bag when I got home.

Steve: Uh, I can check. You didn’t take it into the training room, did you? Because I think that place is still pretty trashed.

Sam: I am not responsible for my boyfriend smashing Stark’s shit. Especially when Stark specially designed said shit for smashing.

Steve: Yeah, well, it wasn’t all on Thor this time.

Sam: [failing to contain a self-satisfied smirk] Yeah, the new wings are pretty badass.

Steve: [hums] Especially when you get tangled up in them and fall thirty feet on top of me.

Sam: [mock outraged] I was dive bombing you. That is a legitimate tactical maneuver.

[extended silence]

Sam: Yeah, okay, I still need practice. But you have to admit, they’re pretty cool.

Steve: [exhales through his nose] Yeah, they are cool. I didn’t realize they’d be so big.

Sam: I didn’t entirely either. They feel a lot bigger inside than they did out in the desert. It’s going to take a lot of practice to get used to them in confined spaces.

Steve: And they need armor. A lot of it. They may be more reliable than the mechanical ones, but they’re also going to be a lot harder to fix if you get hit.

Sam: I mean, they are magic. [shrug] I don’t entirely understand it, but Loki is really confident that they’re safer than the mechanical ones. And I know you guys were pulling your punches in training today, but you and Nat both got some pretty good hits in that didn’t seem to hurt as much as I expected. Nat got me with her stinger right on the bone toward the end there and I barely felt it; those things are usually a bitch.

Steve: Yeah, well, your torso isn’t magic-

Sam: [gasps] How dare you! My pecs are-

Steve: [ignoring him] You can’t go running off into battle shirtless, Sam.

Sam: [deflates with a snort] Yeah, I know. Thor keeps talking about going off to… something-hiem to commission armor from some dwarves, but I bet Stark has already started drawing up plans.

Steve: Of course he has. Why do you think he kept trying to poke you?

Sam: Honestly? I didn’t really notice. It’s Tony. [a few beats of silence] You know, the wings are pretty cool outside of a fight too. Rush hour? A thing of the past for me. I can get to anywhere in Manhattan in like ten minutes.

Steve: You could do that before, if you really wanted to.

Sam: Yeah, but now I don’t have to worry about chafing and fuel. I just think about flying and poof! I can.

Steve: Until you get arrested for public indecency.

Sam: First of all, good luck catching me. Second of all, we are investing in some very stylish halter tops. You can come shopping with us if you want, we’re going tomorrow.

Steve: … We?

Sam: [sighs] You have to spend time with him eventually. In a non-end-of-the-world situation, preferably. Thor will be there too. I get it, Steve, I really do. But… [completely serious now, and a little sad] It just sucks. I know that… that the Loki I know is different from the Loki you met before. And you are totally justified in not trusting him. But it’s going to be hard for any of us to move forward if you both keep avoiding each other. He’s in my life, whether you like it or not.

Steve: [an extended awkward silence] I think I’m busy tomorrow. But I’ll look for your phone.

Sam: [disappointed, but not pressing it] Yeah, thanks. Talk to you later. [hangs up]

 

*******

[voicemail dial tone]

Steve: Hey. Maria needs me in Argentina, so I’m about to head out. Not sure how long I’ll be gone, but keep in touch, okay? [pause] Hope your shopping went well. [call disconnects]

 

*******

[voicemail dial tone]

Sam: First of all, fuck you for making me go to Jersey. You owe me like five drinks when you get back from wherever the hell you are.

[muted voice in the background, and Sam laughs a little]

Sam: Thor says he doesn’t understand why we hate Jersey so much, but he wants drinks too. [his voice goes serious again] We missed him, again. Sorry. But the place was still smoldering when we got there, so that’s probably the closest we’ve gotten since D.C. So, good news/bad news, I guess. Anyway, I’ll keep looking. I hope you’re having fun in the jungle. [call disconnects]

 

*******

[voicemail dial tone]

Steve: Hey. I just got in from Argentina. Was wondering if you wanted to grab those drinks tonight. [hesitant pause] It feels like we haven’t really talked in a while. So… let me know. Bye. [call disconnects]

 

*******

[phone ringing]

[call connects]

[silence]

Steve: … Sam?

Loki: No.

Steve: Why are you answering his phone?

Loki: Because he is resting, and I was concerned that the incessant ringing of this device would disturb him. You are aware what time it is, are you not?

Steve: [firm and impatient] I need to talk to Sam.

Loki: [put upon sigh] If you insist.

[muffled sounds of movement, a door opening, maybe a kissing sound, Loki calling Sam’s name]

Sam: [muffled and very groggily] Wha’?

Loki: Apologies, but I believe you are being summoned.

Sam: [still groggy, almost a whine] Assemble? It’s three-fucking-AM. [some more rustling and Sam takes the phone] What’s wrong? Who are we fighting?

Steve: [awkwardly] No one, I’m sorry. I… I probably should have waited until morning.

Sam: Well I’m awake now and you sound like shit.

[Loki’s muffled voice in the background]

Sam: [away from the phone, but amused] Shut up. [back into the phone] Hang on. [muffled sounds, movement, and a door closing, followed by Sam sighing] So, let me guess, Thor gave you some of that Asgardian moonshine at dinner earlier and after everyone left it went to your head so you got all maudlin and have spent the past six hours crying over that Winter Soldier file. Again.

Steve: [chuckles a little wetly] You know me so well.

Sam: Yeah, I’m good like that. One of these days I’m taking that file away from you, by the way.

Steve: Not that it matters. I’ve got an eidetic memory, remember?

Sam: And you’re the world’s biggest masochist, yeah, I get it. Anything new?

Steve: Nat mentioned maybe having a lead on an old facility up in Alaska, but there’s nothing to say he’ll go there.

Sam: But he’s back this side of the Atlantic though, right? At least he’s not still wondering around Siberia.

Steve: As far as we know.

Sam: Well that’s something. We’re getting closer.

Steve: Yeah, I think that might be sort of worse. In a way, I… I understood, when he was off in Europe or whatever, that he needed space and time. But now he’s here, he’s close by I know he is. I just… I don’t understand why he won’t come home.

Sam: To be fair, he’s got like seventy years of bullshit in his head to sort through.

Steve: I know that. But I could help him, if he’d just let me.

Sam: It’s not that easy.

Steve: [sighs, voice muffled like his hand is over his mouth] Yeah, I know.

[silence]

Sam: [resigned groan] You’re going to make me like run around Central Park with you even though it’s ass o’clock in the morning, aren’t you?

Steve: … You don’t have to.

Sam: [grumbles] I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, and you’re buying me all of the pancakes for breakfast.

Steve: [quietly] Thanks, Sam. Really.

 

*******

 

*******

From: hammertime@stark.net

To: captrogers@stark.net; nromanov@stark.net; pizzadog69@stark.net; me@stark.net; bbanner@stark.net; mhill@stark.net; falconxoxo@stark.net

Subject: GRAND FESTIVITIES

 

HELLO COMRADES!

IN BELATED CELEBRATION OF THE MIDGARDIAN HOLIDAY FOR THE GIVING OF THANKS, WE INVITE YOU TO JOIN US AT OUR SECONDARY HOME IN PUENTE ANTIGUO FOR A GRAND FEAST! IT WILL TRULY BE A DAY TO REMEMBER!

 

******

[phone ringing]

Sam: You do not have to come. It was not my idea. I mean, you can, of course, if you want. I’d love to have you. But were just talking about going to New Mexico for the weekend, you know, the three of us. But then I remembered that it’s Thanksgiving and Thor got really excited about hosting a feast and inviting everyone. But Loki will be there, and I know none of you are really comfortable with that and I really don’t want-

Steve: [firmly] I want to come.

Sam: [pause] Really?

Steve: Of course.

Sam: [cautiously] Even though Loki will be there?

Steve: I’ll play nice if he does.

Sam: Steve-

Steve: I’m kidding. I promise, I’ll be nice.

Sam: Well good, if you’re coming then you’d better make your mom’s stuffing recipe. Deal?

Steve: [chuckles] That I can definitely do.

 

******

From: captrogers@stark.net

To: hammertime@stark.ne

Subject: RE: GRAND FESTIVITIES

 

Count me in. I promised Sam I’d bring some stuffing. Should I bring anything else?

 

P.S. Tell Loki, thanks.

Steve Rogers


End file.
